


New Wings

by accidentallybroken



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Pain, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken
Summary: Even angels feel pain.





	New Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a writing challenge with the prompt "Write about an incredible transformation."
> 
> So, this story is set inside a universe I call Ragged Wings, because for some reason, I've written a lot about people with wings. Sometimes angels, sometimes demons, sometimes the wings are symbolic. With different characters, different meanings, different worlds.  
> I've written fanfiction, long original works, little descriptions. Every time, I have new ideas for what it could be.
> 
> When I say "angel" in this, that's not to completely say she is an angel. Maybe she is. I don't know. However, I guess if I can interpret my own work in so many ways, hopefully you'll find it interesting.

She crouched on the ground, quivering. Hesitantly, I tried to creep forward and touch her shoulder.

“GET AWAY!” She screamed hoarsely. I tried to ignore the jump of my heart. She never screamed. Something was very, very wrong. 

“Go!” 

I backed towards the wall. 

With a jerk like her bones were desperately trying to escape her body, she started to glow. Her shoulder blades lengthened, and tears started to fall from her dark eyes. She started  a pained high pitched noise. 

The skin on her shoulders was stretching, tearing. Her hands were shaking, her whole face full of pain. 

With a horrible ripping noise, something was unfolding from her back, from her bones, through her skin. Bloody feathers fell to the ground and her huge white wings spread. 

She started to rise into the air, her powerful wings beating through the air sharply. 

She screamed. She screamed until she had no voice left, until she was naked on the ground, her twisted flesh and bones and wings folded on top of her, because even angels feel pain. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, criticisms and kudos always appreciated! Tell me what you thought!


End file.
